Fantastic Four against the Fierce Five
by JigsawPuzzle48
Summary: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I want to make a Fantastic Four story with the original characters AND 4 new characters.

The four characters were born with powers and met each other when they were run-aways. Seeing the Fantastic Four on tv, acting like they are suffering with their new powers, the Fierce Four visits the Baxter Building to have a little chat with the Fantastic Four.  
Some of them are willing to join the team, others are willing to fight them...

I am looking for 3 other characters.

Name:  
Age:  
M/F:  
Hair color:  
Eye color:  
Powers:  
AKA:  
Fierce Four or consider Fantastic Four:

Fill this in and I will choose 3 of you to be in my story

* * *

**My character**

Name: Haylie Snow  
Age: 21  
M/F: Female  
Hair color: Chestnut brown  
Eye color: Deep blue  
Powers: Water/Ice  
AKA: Aurora  
Fierce Four or consider Fantastic Four: Consider Fantastic Four


	2. Chapter 2

**Wauw..well, I've had a tough decision to make, and I ended up with a problem.**

**I liked four characters especially and that is why I turned the Fierce Four into the Fierce Five.**

**Here are the characters:**

**Name:** Haylie Snow  
**Age:** 21  
**M/F:** Female  
**Hair color:** Chestnut brown  
**Eye color:** Deep blue  
**Powers:** Water/Ice  
**AKA:** Aurora  
**Fierce Five/Fantastic Four:** Consider Fantastic Four

**Name:** Iaveina Merrick  
**Age:** 19  
**M/F:** Female  
**Hair Colour**: Chocolate Brown  
**Eye Colour:** Emerald Green  
**Powers:** Telekinesis and Weather Control  
**AKA:** Blur  
**Fierce Five/Fantastic Four:** Consider Fantastic Four

**Name:** Elayne Darcy  
**Age:**18  
**M/F:** Female  
**Hair Color:** Black w/reddish on bottom or just black  
**Eye Color:** Deep brown  
**Powers:** see through vision/walking through walls  
**Aka:** Bel Esprit  
**Fierce Five/Fantastic Four:** Fantastic Four

**Name:** Jacob Roberts  
**Age:** sixteen  
**M/F:** Male  
**Hair color:** brown  
**Eye color:** brown  
**Powers:** the ability to control technology with mind  
**AKA:** Techno-path  
**Fierce Five/Fantastic Four:** Very much Fierce Fice

**Name:** Michael Hawke  
**Age:** 15  
**M/F:** Male  
**Hair color:** Black  
**Eye color:** Blue  
**Powers:** Michael's ability is causing things he has touched with his hands to explode.  
**AKA:** Backfire  
**Fierce Five/Fantastic Four:** Fierce Five

**Everyone else, thanks for trying, maybe I'll use your characters in a next fiction, if you want ;) **


	3. The Plans

**Ful****l Summary: **

_**This story takes place after the first movie.**_

_The Fantastic Four just defeated Dr.Doom and all the news channels are talking about it._

_In Los Angeles, a team of five young humans or mutants as some call them, watch the new carefully._

_To them, the Fantastic Four are trying to gain sympathy from the other people._

_They think their so pathetic because they had this freak event, they don't know how it is to grow up with the burden of being seen as a monster, they must be happy that they had a normal childhood…and they're gonna make that statement very clear to them.._

* * *

Elayne, Jacob and Michael were sitting on the couch, watching TV while Haylie and Iaveina were making some snacks. 

"Look." Jacob said once he switched to the news channel.

**The Incredible Fantastic Four!!**

"Not them again." Michael sighed.

"_We've just recieved recordings of the Fantastic Four in action, fighting against the evil Dr.Doom"_ the reporter in the studio said. _"But first, Live in Manhattan, our reporter on the go, Isa."_

The screen switched to the nighlife in Manhatten and showed a rather blond haired woman standing next to a man in a blue spandex.

"_Yes, this is Isa Hoods live with the real Mr.Fantastic next to me" she said with a high pitched voice as she turned to Mr.Fantastic.  
"So, Mr. Fantastic, can you explain again how you got these powers?"_

"_Ehm, certainly.. we were on the Von Doom Space Station to do research on the cosmic storm but it accelerated and reached us hours before scedule. Thanks to the exposure, our DNA was altered, giving us these powers." He explained._

"_And, was is hard to gain control over them?" Isa asked._

"_Yes, it was a struggle at first but eventually, we got the hang of it"_

"_That we can see…you must've felt terrible when you first noticed you were a freak of nature"_

"_I couldn't call us freaks of nature…but our lives has defenitely changed." He nodded._

"Shut it off, Jacob" Iaveina said once she and Haylie entered the room.

"I can't belive they're strutting around with those powers…getting all the attention..acting all pathetic" Elayne said.

"They've only got these powers recently and they think that's bad? If they only knew.." Michael said.

"Maybe someone should tell them." Jacob said.

Haylie snapped her fingers, "Someone like us, maybe?" she suggested.

"What makes you think they're going to listen to us..?" Elayne asked.

"Or that _we _want to talk to _them_?" Jacob added.

"Hey, you guys are the ones complaining, they don't know what it's like to grow up as monsters to the society…so why not explain it…have some fun maybe" she had a twinkle in her eye.

"I like what you're saying." Iaveina smirked, "I'm in"

"Me too" Micheal said.

Jacob and Elayne looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, pack your bags everyone, the Fierce Five are going to pay a visit to the Fantastic Four"

* * *

**Chapter one is done!!**

**You like it?**


	4. The Fierce Five Enters

_Finally, my PC is working again so I can post the next chapter!_

_The Fierce Five HQ is in LA and the Fantastic Four in Manhattan (I think). I don't know really how long it takes to get from LA to Manhattan so please don't bug me about that :p_

**The Fierce Five Enters**

After a day of traveling, (superheroes know the quickest ways to get somewhere) they finally arrive in Manhattan.

"So..where is their headquarters anyway?" Elayne asked.

"Baxter Building…" Jacob answered, checking his pocket-computer database with a blink of his eye.

"And where is that?" she continued to ask.

"Wild guess, over there?" Michael answered, pointing towards the large building across the street, surrounded by journalists trying to get a glimps of their new heroes.

"How are we getting through that crowd?" Haylie asked.

"I suggest that Iaveina just throws them away with her powers." Jacob answered.

"I'm not using my powers on them..." Iaveina said.

"I can get in." Elayne said, "I can walk through walls remember."

"And what about us?" Michael asked.

"I repeat, I suggest that Iaveina throws them out of our path." Jacob sighed.

Iaveina shrugged, "Maybe just a gentle push."

"And if the door is locket, I'll open it" Elayne said.

The others nodded.

"Let's go then." Haylie said and the five of them marched towards the Baxter Building.

First, Iaveina concentrated on the crowd and with one flick of the wrist, the journalists and their crew were pushed aside by an invisible force, clearing a path to the swing-doors.  
The journalists blinked and just looked around confused while the Fierce Five walked past them to the doors.

As they had expected, the doors were locked.

"My turn" Elayne smiled as she proudly walked up to the wall and disappeared through it, only to appear on the other side.  
Smiling brightly, she waved at her teammates, only to get slightly annoyed glances back and inmediately unlocked the door.

"Sorry" she shrugged as she let her friends in and locked the door again.

-

"That was weird" Sue said as she closed the curtains again and joined her fianceé and her friends in the living room.

"What is?" Reed asked.

"Somehow the journalists outside fell to the side"

"Fell to the side?" Johnny repeated, his eyebrow raised.

Sue nodded, "As if thrown out of the way..."

They turned their heads as they heard the bell of the elevator.

"Who's visiting us this late?" Ben asked.

"And how did he or she get in?" Reed added.

The doors opened, revealing the mysterious group.

"We found them" Haylie said.


	5. Comic Book Reunion

_I'm not really sure of who the leader of the Fierce Five is…__I'm letting you choose..._

_A. Haylie Snow AKA Aurora_

_B. Iaveina Merrick AKA Blur_

_C. Elayne Darcy AKA Bel Esprit_

_D. Jacob Roberts AKA Techno-Path_

_E. Michael Hawke AKA Backfire_

**Comic Book Reunion**

"What do you mean, we found them?" Sue asked as she narrowed her eyes, watching the five strangers.

"Nice place you got here" Elayne said as she looked around.

"Stay focused, Elayne, no time for compliments" Iaveina said.

"Right" Elayne nodded and turned her gaze back to the so-called superheroes.

"Ok, can someone tell me who you are and what's going on?!" Johnny called.

"I am Backfire." Michael said.

"I'm known as Techno-Path" Jacob said.

"People call me Bel Esprit" Elayne winked.

"I'm Blur" Iaveina said.

"And I'm Aurora, and we are the Fierce Five" Haylie ended.

There was a brief silence in wich the Fantastic Four exchanged confused looks.

"Ehm...yeah, never heard of ya" Johnny said, breaking the silence.

"Of course you haven't, we're not showing off our powers for the media like you guys.." Elayne said, crossing her arms.

"We're not showing off, we're saving people." Reed said.

"Oh really? And Moto X competitions count as saving people?" Michael said.

"No...but that was Matchstick's irresponsible behavior, it has nothing to do with us" Ben said.

"Our point is, we don't like people that think they can act all poor because a freak of nature turned you into superhumans" Haylie said.

"Yeah, acting all pathetic, talking about it like it is some kind of curse" Jacob added.

"You have to understand that it isn't easy for us...it changed our lifes.." Reed tried.

"See, that's what we mean, things like this make life even worse for people who are actually born with these powers...people like us" Iaveina siad.

"You were born with powers?" Sue asked.

The Fierce Five nodded.

"To be honest...you four...Fantastic Four...insult us with all of this...you think you're lifes are bad but you had a normal life before this...you were able to make friends" Michael siad.

"But guess what," Elayne said, not giving the Fantastic Four a chance to say something, "If you think your lifes were bad...you'd better prepair, 'cause it's going to get a lot worse not that the Fierce Five is here"

And with that, the five of them turned around, entered the lift and made their way back down before any of the Fantastic Four could move.

There was another silence between the four superheroes untill Johnny spoke again.

"Is it me, or do you feel like we're in some kind of Comic Book Super Reunion too"

* * *

"Think we scared them?" Elayne asked as the five of them were walking away from the building.

"We'll see soon enough..." Haylie said.

* * *

_Well.. call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll...you like it?  
Please review and don't forget to vote for the leader of the Fierce Five._


	6. Oh, We're Serious

**Well, let's count the votes:**

_**A**__**. Haylie Snow AKA Aurora: 2**_

_**B. Iaveina Merrick AKA Blur**__**: 2**_

_**C. Elayne Darcy AKA Bel Esprit**__**: 0 :(**_

_**D. Jacob Roberts AKA Techno-Path**__**: 1**_

_**E. Michael Hawke AKA Backfire: 0 :( **_

**That means, it's a tie between Haylie and Iaveina...  
I'll let you vote just for a little while and then I'll announce the leader of the Fierce Five!****  
I'm also looking for some romance inside or between the teams so if you have a pair idea, please tell me.  
Meanwhile, here's another chapter for you..  
**

**Oh, We're Serious**

"I still think that we should've crashed the place, there's no way they could stop us with their amature powers" Elayne said, crossing her arms.

The Fierce Five found the old empty orphanage building outside of Manhattan and decided that it would be their temporary base.

Everything was still in it, because the orphanage got a sponsor including a new building in the city and new furniture inside.

"This was just the warning, to freak them out a bit...we'll strike soon, after we come up with the perfect plan A" Jacob said.

"But that's so boring!"

"I agree with Elayne, I want to do something...that's why we came here right? To show them what real powers are.." Michael said.

"And we will, just give them some time to prepare" Haylie said, "A fight isn't fair if the opponent isn't prepared for it"

"We'll lay low for a while, let them stress about us..." Iaveina nodded.

Elayne and Michael sighed as both of them sat down one the old sofa in the corner of what appeared to be the play room.

He switched the old tv on. Now you might ask, a tv without electricity? Well, they have Techno-Path to thank for that.

Again, the news was filled with Fantastic Four stories, including the engagement of Mr.Fantastic and the Invisible Woman.

"I guess the warning didn't come work..." Jacob said.

That night, they came up with a plan, take the Fantastic Four Down down, one by one.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sue asked.

"About what?" Johnny asked.

"About the Fierce Five, they seemed really angry...what if they're planning on doing something...bad?"

"I say, let them"

Sue turned to her brother, "What?"

"Let them attack the city, so we can show them that we're not doing it for the publicity when we kick their butt"

"We can't do that, we don't know anything about them or their powers...who knows what they're capable off"

"Sue's right, we can't fight them yet..." Reed nodded.

"So whats the plan, egghead?" Ben's low voice asked.

Sue exchanged looks with her fianceé.

"We'll try to talk to them, reason with them..." Reed said after nodding, as if he read Sue's minde.

"Right, they can't be serious with the whole 'make your lifes worse' thing..right?"

* * *

The next day, the Fierce Five headed out into the city with a plan, they decided to take on the Human Torch first.

What they didn't knew was that the Fantastic Four were busy outside the Baxter Building too, Sue and Reed were busy with planning the whole wedding, Ben went out for a drink with Alicia and Johnny just cruised around in his new car, looking for girls he could flirt with.

On his way, he suddenly noticed a familiair face between the crowds, one of the Fierce Five.

Looking the other way he saw another one.

He was surrounded by the Fierce Five.

Johnny reached for his cell dialed the number of his sister.

"_Sue Storm"_

"Sue, it's Johnny.. remember our plan, to talk with the Fierce Five?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Well, I think it's time, they're here"

"_Where are you, Johnny?"_

"Sixth Avenue...I'm going to hold them down for a bit"

"_Johnny, don't do anything untill we're there"_

"Relax, just gonna have some fun" Johnny smirked and hung up, stepping out of his car.

"Nice car you have here" Michael said walking towards the vehicle, "Would be a shame if it blew up...like this" once finished talking, he placed his hand on the Johnny's car and it exploded.

"Dude!" Johnny called watching is precious car explode, "That's not cool!"

"We're not here to be cool, Human Torch, we're here to teach you a lesson." Iaveina said.

"You weren't serious about that 'make your lifes worse' thing, right?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, we're serious" Elayne said.

The Fierce Five stood side by side, facing the Human Torch while the people around them made way for the battle.

"Ehm..can't we talk about it?" Johnny took a step back.

"We're done talking...it's time for action" Haylie said.

"But Five against one isn't fair"

"Life's never fair, we though you'd already figured that out.." Jacob said.

"Fine, have it your way then... Flame On!" Johnny called as his whole body was covered with red and orange flames and he took off into the sky.

Iaveina looked up into the sky, her eyes focused on the clouds as they turned darker and darker, rain starting to fall from them and thunder crashing.

The rain was stronger then the Torch's fire, leaving Johnny powerless in the sky.

Before he could drop to the ground, he stopped in mid air as Iaveina then used her Telekinesis to keep him in the air.

"What shall we do with him?" Michael asked.

"Let's freeze him" Haylie smirked, concentrating on Johnny, freezing him from top to bottem.

"Drop him" she then said.

"Wouldn't he break into a million pieces?" Elayne asked.

"Not just yet" Haylie winked.

Iaveina shrugged and let Johnny go, who continued his tumble to the ground.

Before he reached the hard stones of the road, Haylie unfroze him, causing him to smack into the ground.

"Nice" Elayne smirked.

A car was heading towards them.

"The others are here" Elayne said after taking a quick peek inside the car.

"Now it's getting interesting..." Jacob said.

"Johnny!" Sue called, hurrying towards their fallen teammate, who lay lifeless on the ground.

"He's not...is he?" she asked.

Reed checked his pulse, "No, he's just out cold.."

"What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?" Sue then yelled towards the Fierce Five.

"We told you your lifes would become much worse then they were...you should've prepared yourself for this" Iaveina said.

"Hey, we know you're pissed because we got all the publicity, but we don't like it either..." Ben grumbled.

"Doesn't look like it, you all seem to enjoy the attention..." Haylie said.

"Let's just calm down and talk this over" Reed said.

"As we told your friend over there, we're done talking...now, prepare yourselfs because this is only the beginning" Jacob said.

* * *

**Next up, the big battle...  
****Hope you liked this chapter, please review and of course, vote on the leader and stuff...**


	7. The Battle Begins!

_**The votes have been counted and added with the last result, and we have a leader.. (if I made a mistake please tell me because I'm very VERY bad in working with numbers)**_

_**A. Haylie Snow AKA Aurora: **last time **2 **+ this time **1 **-> **3**_

_**B. Iaveina Merrick AKA Blur: **__last time __**2 **__+ this time __**0**_ -> **_2_**

_**C. Elayne Darcy AKA Bel Esprit: **last time **0 **+ this time **0 **_-**>_ 0 :(_**

_**D. Jacob Roberts AKA Techno-Path: **last time **1 **+ this time **1 -> **_**_2_**

_**E. Michael Hawke AKA Backfire:**last time **0 **+ this time **0 **_-> **_0 :(_**

**_The leader is... drum roll please ... Haylie AKA Aurora.  
Thanks for voting everyone._**

* * *

**The Battle Begins**

"Right...I guess the only option is to fight them" Reed sighs.

"But what about Johnny?" Sue asked, looking back to her brother.

"Try to wake him up and then join us" Reed said.

Sue nodded and kneeled down next to her brother again while Reed and Ben stepped up.

"Right then...as much as I hate violence over talking, and my first plan was to sit down with you and talk this all over, try to come to some agreement..."

"Enough with the talking, show us what you really got!" Elayne said, annoyed by the endless theories and lectures of the so called Mr.Fantastic.

She concentrated on the ground and disappeared through it, only to appear behind Reed.

"Reed, look out!"Sue called but the warning came to late, Elayne already knocked him down with a roundhouse kick.

"Don't you just _love _sneak attacks" she smiled.

"Not really" Ben grumbled and raced towards her, walking right through her and slamming into a wall.

Then, Haylie and Jacob stepped forwards with a plan.

First, Haylie drenched the Mr.Fantastic and the Thing with ice cold water.

Then, Jacob concentrated on the traffic light and touched it causing it to explode into electricity, falling down on the wet ground and heroes, hoping to cause a electrocuting effect.

"You probably never learned that electricity isn't so effective against rubber and rock" Reed smirked.

"On the bright side, it tickled a little" Ben said with what seemed like a smile on his rock face.

Then Michael stepped up, racing towards Ben, touching his rocky arm, causing an explosion wich knocked Ben back towards the wall of the building again, the bulding now shaking terribly, and Michael was just pushed lightly back by the explosion.

Mr.Fantastic inmediately reacted by stretching himself far enough to cover him.

As Michael touched Reed's suite inside the elastic net, it exploded inside.

With a smile on his face, Mr.Fantastic returned to his normal shape, revealing Michael on the ground, the Fantastic Four fans who were witnessing the battle between the heroes were cheering.

Iaveina moved her arm, concentrating on Mr.Fantastic, throwing him against the same wall where Ben was now adjusting himself, ready for another try to attack the Fantastic Four.

"Michael, you ok?" Iaveina asked.

Michael stood up slowly and nodded, "I'm fine"

He joined his teammates again.

"Say, Iaveina...can't you do something about the weather...I though the weatherman said that there was mist coming today." He then said.

Iaveina smiled and looked up to the sky.

The now grey clouds turned darker and darker as a thick mist covered the city and the battle.

In the far end they could see a bright orange/red light.

"I think our hot headed foe is awake again" Haylie said.

The orange/red light came closer and closer, appearently Johnny thought he could attack them again.

Before he could even reach them or attack them with fire orbs or heat, Haylie conjured a large water orb and threw it his way, his light turned off again.

"Johnny!" Sue called through the mist.

There was a short silence and then, the Fierce Five were pushed to the ground by an invisible power.

Sue had fire a force field towards them.

"Ok, _that _I didn't see coming" Elayne said.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked.

"I can't see them..." Elayne said.

"They're probably trying a sneak attack"

"Hey! Sneak attacks are _my _thing...stupid copycats" Elayne crossed her arms before her.

"Lift the mist" Haylie said.

"You sure?" Iaveina asked.

Haylie nodded, "We can't use the mist if they know how to use it in their advantage too"

Iaveina focused on the mist again and it disappeared as quick as it once appeared.

But there was no sign of the Fantastic Four.

"Where are they?" Michael asked.

"Looking for us?" they heard the Invisible Woman say suddenly as the Fantastic Four appeared out of nowhere.

Mr.Fantastic wrapped himself around the five mutants, keeping them together.

"You really picked the wrong ones to mess with" Sue said.

"Look who's talking" Jacob answered.

"Johnny, Super Nova..." Reed said.

The Human Torch nodded, flew above them and started to circle around them as fast as he could.

Michael touched the suit of Mr.Fantastic again, this time causing a small explosion but big enough for him to feel.

As he was distracted by the pain, he untightened his grip on the five and Iaveina seized her chance to throw him away with her telekinetic powers.

The Human Torch landed the again as he noticed their plan's failure.

"We should each take on one of them" Jacob said.

"I'll take on Invisible Woman" Elayne said.

"I'll try Mr.rock over there" Michael said.

"We should fight the Torch, you can use the thunder I summon to attack him, Jacob."Iaveina said.

"Then I'll deal with mister elastic over there" Haylie nodded.

"Maybe we should split up.." Johnny suggested.

"No, we're stronger as a team." Sue said.

"Tink is right, Susie, this time, we've tried the 'team' thing and it failed, let's try it on our own." Ben nodded.

"Maybe the team-work thing didn't work because we were out numbered" Reed said.

"But four against five, as a team or on our own, we'll still be out numbered...and it's far too dangerous for the city." Sue said.

"Let's agree on a fighting area, outside the city, where no citizen is in danger" Reed said.

"Fine" Sue sighed.

* * *

_**Plans are made,**__** the first battle is over and it's time for round 2.  
Can the Fantastic Four convince the Fierce Five to choose a fighting ground far away from the city?  
Will the Fantastic Four be able to defeat the Fierce Five or will they be victorious in the battle against the crowd's favour.  
Or will the four heroes succeed into talking to them again??  
Find out in the next chapter :)  
Ps, you'll also find out how the F5 uniforms look like... --mysterious music-- Hey, where's that music coming from? **_


	8. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone.  
****I'm really sorry that the next chapter is taking so long but I'm very, VERY busy at the moment with school. (I'm in my final year..)**

I'm really working on the next chapter to make it extra good and I promise that it's going to be online really soon.

Kimi92


	9. A Saver Battleground

**A/N: Ok, sorry it took me an eternity (pretty JB song BTW) to get this chapter. And I do appologize that it is a little one.  
But I have 3 weeks off of school to study for my exams (May 19th) and when that's done, I have enough time to finish this story because I have a lot of idea's for upcoming chapters.**

**Ok, last time I promised you to reveal the F5 uniforms, well, do you remember those black uniforms that the X-men wear in the movies?  
I was thinking that could be the basic and that each of them is trimmed with a different color. Sound allright?  
If not, and you have a better idea, please let me know.**

**In this chapter I will reveal Reed's inspiration for the Fantastic Mobile :P (not really of course, but hey! My story :P)**

**A Saver Battleground**

Reed turned to the Fierce Five.

"Think he's giving up?" Elayne wispered.

"Don't count on it" Iaveina shook her head.

"Ready for round two?" Haylie asked.

Reed nodded, "But not here, we don't want to endanger the city" he said.

"Ok, where do you wanna go then?"

Reed looked back at the team who just nodded their heads, "There's an open field, outside the city, big enough for a battle, far enough to ensure the savety of the city"

"I know what he means, we've passed it on our way to the city the first time" Michael said.

"OK, but how are you going to get there?" Iaveina asked.

"We have our ways" Sue pitched in.

"Fine, let's go to your open field and continue this battle" Haylie said and turned to the team.

"Ok, one question.. how are we going to get there... it's pretty far away" Elayne asked.

Haylie looked at Jacob who nodded and closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Michael asked.

"Yo! Jake! No time for naps!" Elayne called as she waved her hand infront of him.

"I'm not taking a nap" Jacob said calmly as he now turned his head to the sky.

"Then what are you doing? Tai Chi?"

Jacob smiled and opened his eyes, "Just wait a second"

The five were silent for a minute and then heard a loud noise in the sky.

They looked up to see a huge flying vehicle hover above them.

"Cool! What is it?" Michael asked.

"That is the Fierce Mobile" Haylie said, "Jacob made it"

Iaveina looked at him, "When?"

"Before we left our headquarters... Haylie thought we needed transport so I created this" Jacob explained as the vehicle landed infront of them.

It had a seat infront, in the back, on the right and left side of the vehicle and one in the middle.

"It can fly, drive, sail and you can even go underwater and into space with it" he added.

"This is definately the coolest thing you've ever made" Elayne said as she circled around it.

The Fierce Mobile also caugth the attention of the Fantastic Four, especially Reed.

"Ok, I have to admit, that's pretty awesome" Johnny said, "All we have is a chopper that we borrow from the airforce" he added, pointing towards Sue who was on the phone.

It was true that they had access to any vehicle owned by the forces but not one vehicle that they could call their own.

"Yeah, egghead, what's the deal?" Ben grunted.

"Don't start now" Reed sighed, who didn't liked to be outsmarted by someone younger then him, this meaning the F5 wonderkid, Jacob.

"It's on his way now" Sue said as she joined the group and not long after that, the sound of the chopperblades was heard.

Meanwhile, the Fierce Five took their place in the Fierce Mobile.

Haylie infront, Iaveina in the back, Elayne was sitting right and Michael left. Jacob was sitting in the middle.

"Yo Stretch, are you coming or giving up?" Michael called towards the Fantastic Four.

"You head out, we'll be right behind you" Reed called their way as the chopper ascended behind them.

"Ok, let's take off" Iaveina said.

They powered up the motors and within seconds, the Fierce Mobile took off through the air, heading for the open field.

Not long after that, the chopper followed them to the saver battlefield.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now!  
I hope you like this, at least it's something!**

**I also hope you like the Fierce Mobile and the suits.**

**Please Read and Revieuw!!**


End file.
